


What Lies Beneath

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9/21/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Never say Never.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/21/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Never say Never.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Face it, Hermione, it’s never going to happen.” 

Hermione handed him a drink. “Never say never, Harry.”

Harry scoffed, glancing across to the man in question who was standing, stony-faced, against the far wall. Sensing the scrutiny, Snape met his eyes for the briefest of moments and instantly moved away through the crowd of guests. “You see? He won’t even look at me.”

“Oh, he does look,” Hermione replied sagely. “You’re both looking, you’re just not _seeing_.”

“Seeing what?”

Hermione smiled at his frown. “What’s been there all along.” She nudged his shoulder gently with hers. “This is your chance.” 

~~~

“Professor Snape.”

Snape turned from the buffet, eyeing Harry coolly. “Potter.”

“I just wanted to say thank you… and sorry… for everything.”

“A thank you _and_ an apology? What have you done with the real Potter?”

Harry smiled. “It’s still me. I’ve just… changed. Grown up, I guess.”

Snape’s dark eyes travelled over Harry appraisingly, making him shiver despite the room’s heat. “Indeed.”

“Would you like to go somewhere quieter?” The words were out of Harry’s mouth before he could stop them. At Snape’s elegantly arched eyebrow, he added, “Some fresh air, maybe?”

“People will talk.”

Harry shrugged. “Let them.”

~~~

The castle grounds were bathed in soft moonlight; despite extensive repairs and the grand reopening, Hogwarts still bore the scars of battle. 

_Like the two of us_ , Harry thought, standing alongside Snape at the lake’s edge. Harry had been trying to find the best way to break the silence—the right words—but he couldn’t. Frustrated, he turned towards Snape to find the older man regarding him intently. Their eyes locked and all words, all thought, flew from Harry’s brain as they drew closer.

The minute Harry rejoined the party, Hermione descended. “Well?”

Harry smiled. “I’ll never say never again.”


End file.
